


Pregnant

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf child, M/M, Pregnancy, Protective Nico, Twins, dorky solangelo, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Nico may or may not have gotten pregnant. With twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about transgender pregnancy

Nico had been sick. For two weeks. He had been throwing up, but he had no fever. Will knew that Nico was beginning to grow miserable. But Nico refused to let Will take him to the doctor. Will knew that Nico hated hospitals because of the aura of death surrounding them, but Will had had enough. Nico would go see Dr. Jordan. Period. 

 

Nico had been woken up, yet again, to bile rising in his throat. He ran to the bathroom, Will close behind. Will held Nico’s hair back, like a loving husband should, as Nico puked up the last night’s dinner.

When Nico finished he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Will wet a washcloth and wiped Nico’s chin off. Nico’s eyes were half shut and his cheeks were rose colored. His bangs fell in his eyes, but Will brushed them back.

Nico’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Will. 

Will sighed. “Nico please let me take you to the hospital,” Will pleaded.

A wine came from Nico’s throat. “Nico please? We’ll be in there maybe an hour, two tops.”

Nico sighed but slowly nodded.

Will smiled a bit and helped Nico stand. “Wait,” Nico mumbled, “brush my teeth.”

Will nodded and left Nico so he could clean up a bit. Will walked down to Illisia’s room. Lissa was fourteen and had insomnia so Will wasn’t surprised to find his daughter awake.

Lissa sat at her desk doing what looked like homework.

Lissa Looked up at Will when he entered her poster decorated room. “I’m taking Nico to the hospital. You good on your own?”

“Yup.” Lissa said.

“There's leftovers on the fridge if you get hungry. We may be a while.”

“Kay,” Illisia waved Will off and shut her door in his face.

Time to go to the hospital.

 

“I’m what now?” Nico asked the Dr. Jordan in disbelief.

“Pregnant. Two months so.” Dr. Jordan repeated.

“I thought that was highly unlikely?” Will questioned.

“It is,” Dr. Jordan said. “It is very rare for a transgender male to get pregnant, even more so this long after the surgery.”

“Can you give us a moment?” Will asked.

“Sure,” Dr. Jordan answered, “I trust you know the way out Dr. Solace?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Will replied. Will turned to his husband to see him holding his stomach with a slight smile on his face. Will smiled at Nico and slung his arm over his shoulder. Nico leaned into Will and sighed.

“Another one.” Nico smiled.

“Another one,” Will chuckled. 

 

Month 3.

Nico sat in the passenger side of Will’s car as they drove to the hospital for an ultrasound. Nico was bouncing with energy about finally finding out the baby’s gender. Will had picked up on Nico’s excitement and had been smiling nonstop for the last three hours.

When Dr. Jordan was finally spreading the cold gel across Nico’s baby bump, Nico was nearing cutting off the circulation to Will’s hand in order to keep himself from leaping off the table.

When the image appeared on the screen confusion settled in the room. The image looked strange. Nico remembered clearing seeing Illisia form on her ultrasounds, but now he just saw blobs.

That's was when Will nearly squealed next to him. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked Dr. Jordan.

“Yes Dr. Solace I believe so,” the doctor said while moving the stick (wand? Idk what its called) around Nico’s belly to get different angles.

“What?” Nico asked.

“Twins, Nico. We're haing twins." Will exclaimed.

“Twins?” Nico asked.

“Twins,” Will confirmed.

“Twins!”

“I know Nico, twins!”

Dr. Jordan chuckled at the couple’s excitement. “It looks like a boy and a girl, but the way they are turned is almost like an embrace so I can’t be for certain.”

Nico laughed. Will laughed. They squeezed each other's hands tighter.

 

Nico and Will walked into their living room to find Lissa and Drake, Lissa’s boyfriend, sitting on the couch watching one of the many renditions of Cinderella.

Lissa and Drake turned to them as they walked in. Lissa began to speak. “Do I get to see the first picture of my little rascal?”

“Rascals” Will corrected.

“What?” Lissa asked.

“Yeah, that's what I said,” Will told her.

‘What do you mean?” Lissa asked confused.

“Lis, I think they mean twins.” Drake explained.

“Really?” Lissa asked. “Two? OMG!!!”

Lissa started bouncing up and down. “Can I see?! Can I see?!”

Nico chuckled and handed her the picture.

Lissa squealed, “Can I design the nursery? Please, Papa, Please!?”

“As long as you don't do anything crazy,” Nico shrugged.

Lissa hopped up and kissed Nico’s cheek “Thanks Pops!” she ran off to her room.

Will looked to Drake, who was smiling after Lissa. Nico didn’t like that look.

“Make sure she doesn’t do anything crazy?” Will asked Drake.

Drake chuckled, “Yea sir.” he followed after Lissa.

Nico always wondered why Drake used redneck manners. He always used “yea sir” or “thanka’.”

Nico called after him, “And leave the door open!” not that that would stop Lissa, but at least he tried.

“Sure thang sir!” Drake called back.

Nico sighed at the kids lack of english skills.


	2. Chapter 2

The cravings had started, and it was driving Nico crazy. It was also driving Will crazy. Will would take Nico to walmart and the two would stroll through the food section trying to figure out what Nico was craving. The hard part was Nico didn’t know what he was craving.

It was going to be a long pregnancy.

 

Month 4.

The first thing one of the babies kicked was Nico’s lung. At midnight. When he was asleep.

He had thrashed awake, having the air knocked out of him. Naturally, Will woke up to.

“What's wrong?” Will asked.

Nico let out a long breath, “Nothing, just one of them are kicking my lung.”

Will sighed with a bit of relief. “It hard to breath?”

“Only a little,” Nico said.

Will wrapped Nico in his arms. “Go back to sleep okay,” he said, “tomorrow's Monday.”

Nico groaned, “I don’t wanna do to work.”

“I know,” Will kissed the top of Nico’s head. “Just try to sleep right now okay?”

Nico nodded and began to drift off.

 

Sometimes Nico hated his job. Being an Engligh teacher for high schoolers sucked sometimes. Especially when you were pregnant. 

Nonetheless Nico made it through the day. Slowly. Gods he was ready to be skinny again.

 

Month 8. 

Nico was at the stage where he was on bed rest. Being eight months pregnant with twins was painful. His back hurt like hell, he couldn't sleep on his stomach like he normally did, whatever book he was reading would have to go on top of his stomach, and it was hard to walk when you couldn’t see your feet. Nico wanted the twins Out. Of. Him. 

The nursery was finished and painted white with caterpillars and dragonfly wall stickers on the girl’s side of the room and lizards and turtles on the boy’s side. One crib was grey and the other white, the girl’s with a green and purple blanket and the boy’s with a navy and baby blue. There was also a big stack of diapers that they got from the baby shower.

Will and Nico also had names now. Ellesse Danna Solace- di Angelo for the girl and Fabian Dean Solace- di Angelo for the boy.

Nico was due in a week where he would go in for a c section shortly after labor began.

Illisia was bubbling with excitement. She had Drake over just about every day now that summer had started and Nico could tell that Drake wanted the twins there just as bad a he did just so Lissa would calm down a bit. 

On the bright side though, Nico finally had time to have a Bones marathon, so he could stare at Booth just a bit more.

 

Due date.

Lissa saw her Dad walk into the waiting room looking utterly exhausted, but he was smiling. That meant that the c section had gone smoothly. 

Lissa was just about to explode with excitement as her dad lead her to Papa’s hospital room. Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank were right behind her.

When she got to the room the first thing she saw was Aunt Piper on the couch holding a blue bundle. Uncle Jason sat beside Papa’s bed. And Papa was smiling down at a pink bundle.

What was strange though was Papa had a sad smile on his face. He had tear tracks on his cheeks as he looked at Ellesse. That didn’t make sense.

Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank began talking with Papa in a hushed tone.

Dad took Lissa’s brother from Aunt Piper and motioned for Lissa to come sit on the couch. Lissa did and her dad handed the newborn to her, showing her how to hold him.

She looked down at Fabian and smiled at him. Fabian’s eyes were open and staring straight at her.

Lissa looked at her Dad, “Which one’s older?”

“Fabian,” Dad said. Dad’s smile faltered a little. He sat down next to Lissa and looked at her with serious eyes. “Ellesse has bed ears though. She won't be able to hear anything by the time she’s three.”

Lissa’s smile faded. “You mean she’s deaf?”

“She will be, yes” her dad said. “She can get implants when she is deemed legally deaf though.”

The sad look on Papa’s face made sense now.

Lissa looked back down at Fabian. He reached his small arms up to her has grabbed Lissa’s hair.

“No, no, Fabian.” Lissa’s dad said.

Fabian’s eyes flashed to Dad. He reached out to him and began squirming in Lissa’s arms.

Dad took Fabian and went to sit by Papa on the bed. Papa leaned his head on Dad’s shoulder and more tears silently fell down his face.

Aunt Hazel brought everybody out of the room to give Lissa’s parents some tome alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Year 1

Ellesse’s hearing deteriorated faster than they thought. By the time her and Fabian were a year old she was completely deaf.

Ellesse was the happiest baby though. Even though she couldn’t hear, she loved music. Sometimes when it was just Nico and Ellesse in the house, Nico would blast heavy bass songs and the child would sit right next to the speaker, listening to the vibrations. She also slept better with the vibration of music. During these times Nico would put earplugs in and just let the playlist play. He couldn’t do it very often though because the neighbors could hear.

Nico and Will began taking Ellesse to doctors. Once they got a certain amount of doctors, Ellesse would be deemed able to get implants when she was old enough. And, since she would be a legally deaf child, the state would pay for all of the expenses.

Fabian was an early learner. He could say “Daddy,” “Papa,” “Aunty Ra-RA” (courtesy of Nico), and for some reason called Percy “Uncle Bill.” He was walking with only occasional help and had learned how to crawl on onto the dining chairs, to the table, and to the flower vase. 

Fabian was also surprisingly protective of Ellesse of a one year old. He would almost never leaver her side. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night an cry until he was put in the came crib as his sister.

Lissa loved to spend all her free time with her little siblings. Nico was really glad that she wasn’t the jealous "because my little sibling gets more attention than me" type.

 

Year 4.

By the time the twins were four Ellesse was said to be legally deaf. She had gotten implants and was attending rehab with Nico to teach her how to handle sound after not being able to hear for so long.

Fabian only grew more protective of Ellesse as time went by, and Ellesse got to the point where she never left Fabian’s side. 

Nico knew that nothing would happen to Ellesse as long as Fabian had a say in it. When they got older that would really come in handy, but for now he would just enjoy having two munchkins crawling into bed with him and Will for cuddles.


End file.
